enciklopedijafandomcom_hr-20200216-history
Pag
mini|Paška čipka Otok Pag je površinom 5. najveći otok u Jadranskom moru, ali je duljinom obale od 302,47 km [http://hrcak.srce.hr/file/14783/ Duplančić Leder, T.; Ujević, T.; Čala, M. (2004): Duljine obalne crte i površine otoka na hrvatskom dijelu Jadranskog mora određene s topografskih karata mjerila 1:25 000, Geoadria, Vol. 9, No. 1, 5-32.] najrazvedeniji otok Jadrana (koeficijent razvedenosti 4,5). Otok je poznat po slaboj pokrivenosti vegetacijom nekih svojih dijelova, koje se često uspoređuje s Mjesečevom površinom. Kamenit pejzaž s tek pokojom vlati aromatičnog bilja koje pasu ovce stvara jedinstveni dojam. Zbog položaja otoka pod Velebitom s kojeg cijele godine (osobito zimi) pušu jake bure, otok Pag je gotovo čitav prekriven posolicom iz Velebitskog kanala. Na otok se, s južne strane, može stići mostom, Paški most dug 340 m, iz pravca Zadra, tj. Posedarja ili trajektom u Žigljen na sjeveru otoka iz luke Prizna. Administrativne podjele Otok Pag je jedini hrvatski otok koji je podijeljen između dvije županije. Sjeverni dio otoka (Grad Novalja) nalazi se u Ličko-senjskoj, a južni (Grad Pag, Općina Kolan i Općina Povljana) u Zadarskoj županiji. Uspostavom županija 1992. g. cijeli je otok pripao Ličko-senjskoj županiji što je izazvalo otpor na južnom dijelu otoka. Prije osamostaljenja Hrvatske, otok je gravitirao Rijeci i Zadru s time da su automobili na čitavom otoku imali riječke registarske oznake. Novim zakonom o područjima županija iz 1997. g. otok je podijeljen između dvije županije te je veći, južni dio s Gradom Pagom i Općinom Povljana pripao Zadarskoj županiji. Općina Kolan nastala je 2003. g. izdvajanjem iz područja Grada Paga. Zemljopis Klima Biljni i životinjski svijet Naselja Stanovništvo minijatura|ništa|250px|[[Paški most.]] Povijest Pretpovijest Otok Pag bio je naseljen već u neolitiku. Najstariji poznati naziv otoka, Kissa, predilirskog je podrijetla. U zaseoku Metajna na brežuljku Zaglava, postoje ostaci zidnih slikarija nepoznate starosti, koje prikazuju ljudske likove. Nađeni su ostaci većeg broja gradinskih naselja i grobnih humaka (tumula) iz brončanog i željeznog doba. Grobni humci nalaze se na Punti Luna, rtu Gradašnici, Kozjem Brdu (grobni humak iz brončanog doba) i Vrčićima. Ostaci pretpovijesnih gradina i danas se mogu vidjeti na slijedećim lokalitetima: Punta Luna, Gradac - Konobine, rt Gradašnica, Košlja Gromača, Svetojanj, Košljun (Kissa), Zagračišće, Komorovac, Zaglava, Gračišće, Gornji Gradac, Donji Gradac, brdo Sv. Vid, Gradac kod grada Paga, grad Pag, Kruna, Gorica, Gramajnik (Dinjiška), Panos, Vlašići, rt Mrtva. U željeznom dobu na otoku je živjelo ilirsko pleme Liburni. Između Luna i Novalje, na lokalitetu Sv. Vid - Dolac, nalazi se nekropola s nalazima keramike iz brončanog i željeznog doba, i iz rimskog razdoblja. Na istome su mjestu i ruševine rimske vile, te ostaci srednjovjekovne crkve Sv. Vida. Na Vidasovim Stanovima nađena je kamena sjekira i grobovi s bočno položenim skvrčenim kosturima (način pokapanja tipičan za Liburne) i liburnskim nakitom. Antika U periplusu (peljaru) anonimnog grčkog pisca poznatog kao Pseudo-Skilaks, koji potječe iz sredine 4. stoljeća pr. Kr., spominje se otočje Mentorides u zemlji Liburna, koje su vjerojatno činili Rab, Pag i okolni manji otoci. Pod imenom Cissa Portunata, Pag spominju Plinije u 1. stoljeću, a Konstanin Porfirogenet u 10. stoljeću naziva ga Kissa. Istoimeno naselje, Cissa - najveće rimsko naselje na otoku - nalazilo se na prostoru današnje Caske nedaleko Novalje. Očuvani su dijelovi kuća i zidina, te dijelovi vodovoda koji je vodom opskrbljivao Cissu i njenu luku Novalju (od lat. navalia - luka). Podzemni dijelovi tog vodovoda mogu se danas vidjeti u Novalji, a poznati su kao "Talijanova buža". U uvali Caska, južno od stare Cisse, na sjevernoj strani poluotoka Zrče, nedaleko od poznate plaže Zrče, pronađeno je antičko groblje iz razdoblja od 1. do 4. stoljeća. Na više mjesta na otoku postojala su i manja rimska naselja. Ostaci rimskih villa rustica vidljivi su na slijedećim lokalitetima: Punta Luna, Tovarnele, Lun - Sv. Jure, Borovićevi Stani, Vidasovi Stanovi, Dabovi Stani, Šankovi Stani, Novalja, Gračišće, Mlinica, Polačine, Bošana, grad Pag, Krinac, Vrčići, Povljana i Smokvica. Ostaci antičkog kamenoloma nalaze se na na sjevernoj strani grada Novalje, u Koludračkim Njivama. U Vlašićima su nađeni ostaci grčko-helenističke keramike. U uvali Vlaška Mala, uz sjeveroistočnu obalu otoka, nađeni su na dubini od oko 25 metara ostaci rimskog trgovačkog broda s dobro očuvanim teretom amfora. Koliko je do sada poznato, na Pagu ipak nije bilo grada sa statusom municipija. Vlasnici posjeda na Pagu vjerojatno su bili bogatiji stanovnici okolnih rimskih municipija u Arbi (Rabu) i Aenoni (Ninu), te kolonije Iader (Zadar). Na području Novalje pronađeni su ostaci tri ranokršćanske bazilike koje potječu iz 4. i 5. stoljeća. Srednji vijek Pag spada među jadranske otoke koji su najranije bili naseljeni Hrvatima. Kod Povljane su na tri lokaliteta nađene starohrvatske nekropole, a u blizini su i ostaci srednjovjekovnog naselja. Otok ili njegov veći dio s okolnim otočićima, vjerojatno je bio kraljevski posjed. Tome u prilog govori darovnica Petra Krešimira iz 1069. kojom daruje otok Maun samostanu Sv. Krševana u Zadru. Cissa se prvi put spominje kao castrum 1174. kad ju je Venecija, zajedno sa sjevernim dijelom otoka, darovala Rogeriju, sinu Dominika Maurocena, zbog njegove pomoći pri ugušivanju zadarske pobune. Taj dio otoka tada se nazivao Comitatus. Južni je dio otoka bio pod Zadrom. Ovakva politička podjela otoka održala se donekle sve do današnjeg dana. Nakon što se Zadar 1180. odmetnuo od Venecije i priznao vlast ugarskog kralja Bele III, Mlečani su 1192. zauzeli Pag i postavili tamo svog Kneza. Godine 1202. Mlečani su uz pomoć križarske vojske zauzeli i Zadar, no već 1203. Zadrani su napali Pag, opustošili ga i razorili Cissu. Sporazumom između Venecije i Zadra, vraćeni su Zadranima njihovi stari posjedi, uključujući i Pag i otok Škrdu. Sjeverni je pak dio otoka (spomenuti Comitatus) pripao Rabu, jer su Rabljani priznali za svog kneza Roberta, sina Rogerija Maurocena, ali pod uvjetom da Comitatus, tj. Caska s pripadajućim posjedima, sve do Luna, pripadne Rabu. Važnost Caske (stare Cisse) opada, i od tog vremena vodeći grad na otoku postaje grad Pag. Osamdesetih godina 13. stoljeća Rab i Pag su se sporili oko granica svojih posjeda na Pagu. U sporu je posredovao krčki knez Fridrik, a zatim i mletački Senat, koji je na Pag poslao komisiju da utvrdi granicu. Prema odluci komisije, Rabu su pripali Caska, Novalja i Lun, a ostali dio otoka Zadru. Zadar se ponovno odmetnuo od Venecije 1311. godine. Pažani su pristali uz Veneciju, pa su 1312. Zadrani napali otok i zapalili grad Pag. Nakon nagodbe između Venecije i Zadra, Pag se opet našao pod vlašću Zadra, ali ovaj put sa većom autonomijom. Jednog je suca birao Zadar među paškim stanovništvom, a drugog su birali sami Pažani. Međutim, Zadar je teško ekonomski izrabljivao Pag, a Pažani su bili dužni davati i veslače za galije. Kad je Ludovik I Anžuvinac postao hrvatsko-ugarskim kraljem 1342, Zadar je ponovno zbacio mletačku, a Pag zadarsku vlast. Nakon toga su Zadrani opet napali i opustošili Pag. U opsadi Zadra, 1345, sudjelovala je na strani Venecije i jedna Paška galija. Nakon Zadarskog mira 1358, Venecija gubi čitavo područje od Kvarnera do Drača, a Zadru su vraćeni stari posjedi, među njima i Pag. Pag je uspio od kralja Ludovika ishoditi samostalnost 1376. godine, no nakon njegove smrti našao se opet pod vlašću Zadra. U pobuni, koja je izbila 1393. Pažani su protjerali kneza poslanog iz Zadra i sve Zadrane. Zadrani su zatim napali Pag, ponovno ga opustošili i tom prilikom pobili i osakatili mnoge otočane. Pažani su zatražili zaštitu od kralja Žigmunda Luksemburškog. 1396. sazvan je sabor u Ninu na koji su došli predstavnici svih dalmatinskih gradova i na kojem je odlučeno da Pag više neće biti pod vlašću Zadra, te da će se u pravima izjednačiti s ostalim dalmatinskim gradovima. Pag je 1400. priznao Rabu pravo na Lun i Novalju, kako bi spriječio udruživanje Raba i Zadra protiv Paga. Kad je, međutim, hrvatski kralj postao Ladislav Napuljski, kojeg je Zadar podržavao, Pag se opet našao pod zadarskom vlašću. Zadrani su tada još jednom poharali Pag i poubijali sve one koji su se na saboru u Ninu zalagali za autonomiju Paga. Ladislav je 1409. Zadar, Novigrad, Vranu i otok Pag prodao Veneciji. To je bio i kraj krvavih borbi Zadra i Paga. Pod Venecijom Pag je opet stekao ograničenu autonomiju. Paški statut potvrđen je 1433. Kako je grad Pag bio smješten na nepovoljnom mjestu koje nije dozvoljavalo širenje grada, a bilo je i izloženo buri (oko 3 Km južnije od današnjeg grada Paga), odlučeno je da se izgradi novi grad. Izgradnja je počela 1443. i preseljenje u novi grad trajalo je desetak godina. U planiranju novog grada i izgradnji Kneževog dvora sudjelovao je i Juraj Dalmatinac. Novi vijek Kroz 15. i 16. stoljeće nastavljao se spor oko razgraničenja s Rabom. Rab je 1538. izgubio Casku ali zadržao Novalju i Lun. U srednjem vijeku je važnu ulogu u ekonomskom životu paške komune imala proizvodnja i trgovina solju. Solane su posjedovali plemići i pojedini samostani, no najviše je koristi od trgovine imala Venecija. U vrijeme Turskih navala stanovništvo s kopna, uglavnom iz Ravnih kotara, sklanjalo se na Pag. U tom pogledu, znakovit je raspored dijalekata koji se danas govore na Pagu: na dijelu otoka koji je pripadao rapskoj komuni govori se čakavski, u gradu Pagu cakavski, a u jugoistočnom dijelu, na koji su se naseljavali stanovnici sa susjednog kopna - ikavski štokavski. Stanovništvo je u strahu od Turaka i Uskoka i odlazilo s otoka, a desetkovale su ga i zarazne bolesti i glad, tako da se broj stanovnika nije povećavao. U 16. i 17. stoljeću na otoku je živjelo samo 1200 do 1400 ljudi, a na početku 19 stoljeća 3000 ljudi. Nakon pada Venecije 1797., Pag se našao pod Austrijom, no ekonomske prilike ostale su iste. Od 1805. do 1813. Pag je pod vladavinom Napoleonove Francuske doživio stanoviti kulturno-ekonomski napredak. Godine 1808. osnovana je u Pagu osnovna škola. Snižene su izvozne carine na vino, solane su renovirane, proizvodnja soli je povećana, na otoku su popravljene ceste. U Pagu je ustanovljen sud. Za vrijeme druge austrijske vladavine od 1813. do 1918. Pag ekonomski nazaduje. Sredinom 19. stoljeća i na Pagu dolazi do političke borbe autonomaša i narodnjaka. Narodnjaci su na općinskim izborima 1893. dobili većinu, nakon čega je hrvatski jezik uveden u urede i škole. Stanovništvo Paga počinje u 19. stoljeću emigrirati u Ameriku. Solane su do 1909. bile u privatnom vlasništvu, a zatim prelaze u državno vlasništvo, što je unaprijedilo proizvodnju soli. Poslije prvog svjetskog rata Pag je bio pod talijanskom okupacijom do 1921. Za vrijeme drugoga svjetskog rata Pag je u sastavu NDH. Ustaše su na Pagu osnovale jedan od prvih koncentracijskih logora, koji je u uvalama Slano i Metajna postojao od lipnja do kolovoza 1941. Od 1941. do kapitulacije Italije u rujnu 1943, na Pagu je bila prisutna talijanska vojska. Pag zatim preuzima NOVJ. Njemačke i ustaške snage bile su stacionirane na otoku od prosinca 1943. do siječnja 1944, te ponovno od ožujka 1944, kad su istočno od Paga izgradili obrambene položaje. U studenom 1944. dva su britanska razarača, Wheatland i Avonvale, zapadno od Paga potopili dvije njemačke torpiljarke i jedan razarač. 11. rujna 1944. mornarička pješadija NOVJ izvela je desantni napad na Novalju, koju su branile manje ustaške snage. Otok je konačno oslobođen 1945. Gospodarstvo Obrazovanje Sport Poznate osobe Znamenitosti Literatura * Šonje A.: Kasnoantički spomenici na otoku Pagu, Peristil 24, Zagreb, 1981. * Magaš, D.: Contribution to the Knowledge of the Geographical Characteristics of the Pag Island, Geoadria, br. 5, Zadar, 2000., 5-48. * Suić, M.: Pomorska enciklopedija, vol. 5, Jugoslavenski leksikografski zavod, Zagreb, 1981., 662-663. * Faričić, J.: Otok Pag na starim kartografskim prikazima, Geoadria, br. 8, Zadar, 2003., 47-126. *''Hrvatski Jadran – kulturne i prirodne znamenitosti'', Naprijed, Zagreb, 2001. Izvori Vanjske poveznice * www.pag.hr - grad Pag, kulturno,turističko i gospodarsko središte otoka Paga Kategorija:Pag Kategorija:Otoci Jadranskog mora br:Pag bs:Pag (ostrvo) cs:Pag (ostrov) de:Pag el:Παγκ en:Pag (island) eo:Pag (insulo) fr:Pag (île) he:פג (אי) it:Pago (isola) ja:パグ島 lt:Pagas nl:Pag (eiland) nn:Pag no:Pag pl:Pag (wyspa) pt:Pag ro:Pag ru:Паг sl:Pag uk:Паг (острів) vec:Pago zh:帕島